Ooh, the Embarrassement
by touchinghearts
Summary: Krad is forced to do something his lover, Dark, had wanted him to do. And what a embarrassing thing it was too. Poor, poor Krad...NOT!


Wee! My second DN Angel one-shot! This is an attempt at humor coz I'm seriously wondering if I have one. If you don't find this funny, well...shrugs

I wasn't actually going to upload it yet. Heck, I hadn't even planned to type it yet but I just did. Might as well put it up, ne? Hope you like it!

**Summary:** Krad is forced to do something Dark had wanted him to. And what embarrassing think it was. Poor, poor Krad. NOT!

**Rating:** M for language

**Pairings:** Krad/ Dark and a splash of Sato/ Dai

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor (I think so anyway)

* * *

_**Ooh, the Embarrassment**_

"No."

"Please."

"I said no!"

"C'mon Krad-chan! Pwease!" Dark whined.

"I will not do such a shameful thing," said Krad stubbornly and crossed his arms. Daisuke and Satoshi watched the pair amusedly. This was way better than TV alright.

It was morning and they were all in the living room of Satoshi and Krad's mansion. Dark had gotten bored and thought up a hilarious idea.

"Just do it for me, Krad-chan!" Dark said. "It won't be so bad!"

"Yeah just do it, Krad-kun. We're the only ones who would see it anyway," said Daisuke, grinning.

"I am not doing it just because Dark wants me to," growled the angel.

Satoshi snorted. He remembered something that happened to be only a few weeks ago. Krad had bought a small girl a fluffy pink rabbit on the insistence of Dark. He had been forced to go into one of those frilly girly shops that he had once claimed he would not ever get within ten feet.

Heh, there was nothing he would not do if Dark wanted him to. (A/ N: O.o...did that sentence make sense to you?)

Daisuke smiled. Apparently he was remembering the bunny incident as well. Krad threw them both a dirty glare. His eyes dared them to mention it out loud in front of Dark.

"But Krad..." the thief said, pouting. "You'll look so cute!"

"I will not wear the ridiculous thing," snapped Krad. "It would be humiliating."

Dark was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, it was the formidable 'Puppy-Dog Sparkles' as Daisuke had so fondly called them. It was the one expression that would get Krad to do absolutely anything for Dark.

"Please..." he pleaded softly.

Satoshi winced in sympathy. He had been subjected to that look from his boyfriend, Daisuke, a few times himself. He couldn't bear to see it again. It was impossible to go against. Krad was no stronger. They knew it was something both Dark and Daisuke worked to perfect to gain an upper hand on their lovers. Currently, Satoshi and Krad were working on their own right now.

Unfortunately, they hadn't finished yet so Krad was left defenseless.

The blond groaned. "Fine," he said, defeated. Curse the 'Puppy-Dog Sparkles'! Who made up that stupid name anyway?

Dark immediately smiled brightly and latched onto the older male's arm. "Let's go then!" he exclaimed enthusiastically before proceeding to drag the scowling Krad into their bedroom.

Satoshi and Daisuke watched them go. "They're not coming out of there until a few hours later," the bluenette stated dryly. His boyfriend nodded in agreement. "So we have some time to ourselves," he said, smiling slyly.

Raising an interested eyebrow, Satoshi inquired, "And what do you propose to do?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Daisuke leaned over and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He licked his cheek. "What do you think we should do?"

Satoshi idly wondered who had said that the red-head was innocent. From his point of view, Daisuke certainly wasn't innocent. The thoughts were flushed out of his head when the boy kissed him.

In Krad's bedroom...

Dark was searching all over for something in the closet. He had been rummaging around for quite some time and the angel was getting impatient.

"Dark! Have you found it yet?" he called.

"No. It's not—here it is!" And the thief came out carrying the outfit. Krad scowled when he saw it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered under his breath. Dark didn't hear him, busy with laying the clothing on their bed. As he did so, Krad watched his ass move through the fabric of his pants. After this was over, he was going to get back at the amethyst-eyed youth. In an extremely pleasurable way of course.

'Why in the world does Dark have that outfit in our closet?' Krad mused. 'Does he have some sort of fetish or something?'

But then an image of Dark wearing the outfit came into his mind and he almost drooled. That was hot!

"What are you staring at?"

Krad's eyes focused to see Dark giving him a look. He smirked. "Oh just fantasizing. You're looking positively fetching today...or right now," he said charmingly.

The thief flushed. He could never take Krad's teases too well. He always felt like Daisuke each time it happened and he hated himself for that. Of course, this hobby of the angel usually ended up with them having hot wild sex on anything that was strong enough to hold their weight.

Not that Dark minded much when that part came.

"I so love it when you blush," Krad said, smiling seductively. "Makes you look hot."

"You're trying to seduce me," Dark blurted. He quickly shut his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. That was _way_ too blunt.

Krad smirked, amused. This was just like the first time they had gotten together. But that's another story. Right now, he had a really hot boy that was just waiting to be fucked.

In a second, he had pinned Dark onto the bed, the outfit thrown to the floor. He ravaged Dark, making sure to mark his territory thoroughly first before anything else. God, why did the thief smell and taste so good?

Growling possessively, Krad bit on his neck, eliciting a moan. They wouldn't come out for quite some time now that this had started. But, judging from the sounds coming from outside, the other two didn't really care.

It was now two o' clock, nearly three hours later, and Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke were waiting outside the bedroom, trying to get Krad to come out.

"You just said I had to wear it! You didn't say I had to show it to you," Krad was saying stubbornly. "I am not coming out in this ridiculous outfit."

"But how would we know you are wearing it if you won't show us? For all we know, you're just pretending to be embarrassed," Dark called. "So come out here!"

There was grumbling before the door opened.

Satoshi and Daisuke tried hard to restrain their laughter. Krad was wearing the Azumano High school outfit for girls. He didn't look bad, far from it. He was actually very cute. The funny thing was that the angel was scowling blacker than a storm. What a priceless expression.

Krad glared at them. Daisuke whipped out a camera and immediately snapped a few pictures before the blond could take it away. It was good blackmail material.

'Then again, no one would even recognize him,' he mused. 'He looks just like a hot girl with that long hair.' Satoshi smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Dark's reaction was far different than the two Tamers. His mouth had dropped open the moment his eyes fell on his lover. He hadn't expected that Krad would look so..._good_.

He felt his pants get uncomfortably tight. Seeing the blond in a schoolgirl's outfit now filled his mind with a lot of ideas. A lot of very dirty ideas. He grabbed a cushion and quickly covered the hard-on he was getting. Unfortunately, that just brought even more attention.

Krad smirked widely when he saw what the thief was trying to hide. Satoshi watched with humor and Daisuke with...confusion.

"What are you doing, Dark?" the red-head asked innocently. The other two sweatdropped. 'Innocent? No. Naïve? Definitely,' thought Satoshi, shaking his head in exasperation.

Dark went fire-engine red and smiled nervously at his former host. There was no way he was going to corrupt his Dai-chan! He was much too pure! Of course, the vicious glare he received from Daisuke's boyfriend further discouraged him. "Err...nothing Dai-chan," he said hastily.

"Then why are you putting the cushion at your lap?"

Krad smiled nastily as a plan began to form in his evil mind.

"I know why, Dai-chan," he said silkily. He wasn't perturbed at all by Satoshi's warning look. Nor of Dark's. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Daisuke nodded his head eagerly.

"Well, he's hiding a—" the angel was quickly cut off by Dark who had slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I'll do anything you want if you don't tell him," he hissed frantically.

A smug smile spread over Krad's face. He knew Dark would react like this. He nodded affirmatively, already thinking.

The thief's hand withdrew hesitantly and he sighed in relief when the other didn't utter a single word. However, his...condition had gotten worse by the contact of his skin on the soft lips.

Daisuke pouted. "I want to know," he whined.

"Forget it, Dai-chan," Dark said.

Krad shot Satoshi a look that conveyed a message saying to get the hell out of the house for the remainder of the evening. Deciding that he didn't want Daisuke to know about what was going to happen before dinner; the bluenette nodded in understanding and dragged his boyfriend out.

"Now," Krad turned to his lover. "What are we going to do while they're gone?"

Dark swallowed, nervous. The blond was looking rather scary with that predatory look on his face.

"Ah, you said you'd do anything for me, correct?" purred the angel.

Nodding, Dark wondered what thing he was going to be forced to do. Knowing his sadistic counterpart, anything was possible.

"Then the first thing I want you to do," Krad smirked. "Is to undress me of this outfit then wear it yourself." Gulping, the thief did so, quickly.

Krad watched appreciatively as the amethyst-eyed boy stripped and donned the school uniform quickly. His underwear was left on the floor. He had figured that he had looked nice in that outfit, but Dark looked downright sexy. His slender build was rather feminine and fitted the clothing perfectly. Now it was Krad's turn to get hard.

"Now come here," the blond ordered. Once Dark was in front of him, he thrust his hand up the skirt to hold the violet-haired youth's hard organ making him mewl.

"Let's get rid of this, shall we?" murmured Krad, the smirk still not leaving his face. He led his lover by his member into their room. The door shut close with an eerie snap.

The next day, Daisuke and Satoshi found that Dark could not get out of bed for he claimed that he was much too sore. Being the sympathetic person he was, the red-head let him stay though he bugged Krad all day to tell him what was wrong with the thief.

The blond had just smiled mysteriously and said, "It's just a little revenge for yesterday."

Dark had glared at him whilst wincing. "It was just a joke," he muttered.

* * *

(eye begins twitching) This sounds a little weird. I have no idea. Do tell me your opinion. Flames will be used to make roast chicken. Nyum! 

Review please! Arigatou and Ja Ne!


End file.
